HighSchool
by Merder1989
Summary: What if Eddie has a secret and no one knows? By the way everyone is a highschool teacher. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Loren's POV**

 **My name is Loren Tate I have been teaching for a couple years. I am 24 years old, I teach ELA to seniors. Today is the first day of the school year. My best friend is Melissa Sanders she teaches Science. I also sing and write my own songs but no one knows except for Mel And my Mom. As i'm walking into the building I see a guy getting out of his car. He has dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, handsome, and is very muscular I can see his muscles through his shirt. Everyone has a staff meeting in the auditorium as I get in to the auditorium I see Mel I sit down beside her.**

 **Loren:** Hey Mel! How was your summer?

 **Mel:** Hey! It was good! I can't to see the new seniors!

 **Loren:** Me too!

 **As I scan the room to see if there are any other new teachers this year, I see the guy that was in the parking lot earlier sit next to a group of guys.**

 **Loren:** Mel who is that guy over there?

 **Mel:** That's Eddie Duran he's the music teacher here! He's gorgeous isn't he?

 **He is pretty gorgeous, but i'm not gonna say that, because if i do she'll be all over it. But I wonder why i have never seen him before? My thoughts were interrupted by the Principle Madsen talking through a microphone on the stage.**

 **Principle Madsen:** Welcome everyone to a new year of school! As for the teachers who have been been here can go to there classrooms. but for the new teachers they can stay here for directions and rules.

 **After he said that all us left except for the new teachers. Me and Mel left to go to our rooms, our rooms are right next to each other on the 2nd floor of the school.**

 **As we were walking...**

 **Mel:** Hey! you can keep going I have to go use the restroom!

 **Loren:** Alright see you upstairs!

 **As I was walking around the corner I bumped into someone and saw it was...**

* * *

 **This is my first Fanfic so be easy on the reviews. Ummmm... I'm not sure if I'll put Adriana and Phil. But anyways pls review want to know if I should could continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Highschool...**

 **Mel:** Hey! you can keep going I have to go use the restroom!

 **Loren:** Alright see you upstairs!

 **As I was walking around the corner I bumped into someone and saw it was...**

* * *

 **I looked up and saw the guy from the parking lot.**

 **Loren:** Oh I'm so sorry i didn't see you there!

 **Eddie:** No it's okay! Its my fault I didn't see you! I'm Eddie Duran the music teacher downstairs by the way.

 **Loren:** I'm Loren Tate I teach English class in room 220. So how come I've never see you in school before?

 **Eddie:** What an interesting question? I have been teaching here for a few years now

 **Intercom:** ALL teachers report to their rooms, all teachers report back to their rooms thank you!

 **Loren:** Well I guess I'll see you around Eddie! Bye

 **Eddie:** Bye!

* * *

 **Ik! It's really short but I'll probably write again later today or not? But at least this is something lol!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loren's POV**

 **I reached my room in time before the new students entered my room. Today is a half day so it the classes are shorter. As I finished class I helped everyone with there next class and I got another class after it repeat like this 4 more times after every 30 minutes, then it soon came the end of the day.**

 **After Work as I was walking to my car...**

 **Eddie:** Hey Loren wait up!

 **Loren:** Hey Eddie! How was your day?

 **Eddie:** It was great! Listen I'm in a run. See you tomorrow?

 **Loren:** Ya see you tomorrow!

 **Eddie:** Bye!

 **Loren:** Bye!

 **I got into my car and drove home. I ate lunch and organized more things for tomorrow, because it was a full day. After that it was dinner time so I ate and went to bed. The next morning I got up from bed, got ready, and ate, then left for work.**

 **As I pulled into the parking lot of the school I grabbed everything I needed and left to go to my classroom. I opened Mel's door to she if she was here yet but wasn't. So I decide to walk around up and down the building until the bell rings for first period. And then I see Eddie.**

 **Loren:** Hey Eddie

 **Eddie:** Hey Loren

 **Loren:** How do you feel about getting more classes today?

 **Eddie:** Umm... its alright I guess i don't know. **(Laughing)**

 **Just then the bell rang me and Eddie said our goodbyes and went to our classrooms. As the periods went on, it soon became lunch time. As I walk to the teachers lounge I sat down next to Mel.**

 **Mel:** So I heard you were talking to Eddie Duran? Huh?

 **Loren:** So what's so bad about it? We'r just friends.

 **Mel:** Ya "friends". Not for long though **(Moving her eyebrows up and down)**

 **Loren:** Mel stop it seriously we're just friends!

 **Mel:** Whatever you sayyyy! **(Singing)**

* * *

 **I will make the chapters longer in the future, but they'll be a bit short for a while, but next time I'm hoping for the next one to be a bit longer! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously on HighSchool...**

 **At Lunch**

 **Mel:** So I heard you were talking to Eddie Duran? Huh?

 **Loren:** So what's so bad about it? We'r just friends.

 **Mel:** Ya "friends". Not for long though **(Moving her eyebrows up and down)**

 **Loren:** Mel stop it seriously we're just friends!

 **Mel:** Whatever you sayyyy! **(Singing)**

* * *

 **After I finished my lunch I told Mel I would see her later. After that I went upstairs back to my classroom and walked to the back of the room and opened my closet. I grabbed my guitar out of closet, I have always kept a guitar on a stand in the back of my closet. Anyways after I grabbed it I walked to my stool in the front of the classroom and began to sing and play.**

 _They tell me it's nice this time of year_

 _Down on earth..._

 **After I finished the song I heard someone clapping. I looked up and saw Eddie.**

 **Loren:** Hey Eddie **(Embarrassed)**

 **Eddie:** Wow Lo! That was amazing! **(Surprised)**

 **Loren:** What you mean making your ears bleed? **(Sarcastic)**

 **Eddie:** What? Come on Lo! That was beautiful!

 **Loren:** Really? Are you sure? **(Laughing)**

 **Eddie:** Yes! Did you write that yourself?

 **I nod**

 **Eddie:** Here want me to tell you something?

 **I nod**

 **Eddie:** I also write my own songs too!

 **Loren:** Really? **(Shocked)**

 **Eddie:** Ya! Maybe we I can show some of my songs or better yet we can share some songs together?

 **Loren:** Ya that would great!

 **Then all of the sudden this moment when hazel meets chocolate brown. We stare into each other secretly admiring each others eyes. But our moment was interrupted by the bell ringing signaling that it was the beginning of class.**

 **Eddie: Well I better get going before I'm late for my next class**

 **Loren: Okay Bye!**

 **Just as Eddie was about to leave...**

 **Eddie:** Hey Lo! Wait a second can I get your number? **(He says a bit loudly)**

 **Loren:** Ya sure!

 **I walk up to him and tell him to follow me to my desk. I write my number on a post-it note and give it to him then he writes his nuber on a post-it note and hands it to me. I look up at him and take then we have that same long moment we had before, but this time he brushes a piece of hair out of my face, little did we know students were filling in the classroom. Then I shook out of the moment and said...**

 **Loren:** So I will see you around? **(Blushes)**

 **Eddie:** Ya see you around **(Says rubbing the back of his neck)**

 **Loren:** Bye

 **Eddie:** Bye! **(He says while walking out the classroom door)**

 **After he left I took in of what happened. But then I also noticed there we some students looking at us, but I ignored them. A little while later the bell ring signaling for the student to be dismissed to their other class. So while the student were filling the room in and getting ready for my lesson, I opened the door in room that separates Mel and I's rooms and stood in the doorway to call for Mel.**

 **Loren:** Mel!

 **Mel:** Hey Lo! What's up?

 **Loren:** Eddie and me had a moment

 **Mel:** WHAT! REALLY HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? **(Says that really loud)**

 **As Mel said that we had many student staring at us.**

 **Loren:** Okay! Okay! Okay! I will tell you! But don't talk so loud okay?

 **Mel:** Okay! NOW TELL ME! **(She says whispering but pushy)**

 **I tell Mel what happened when I came up to my classroom after I finished lunch.**

 **Mel:** Wow! I told you that you weren't gonna be friends for long!

 **Loren:** Mel I'm not kidding seriously! I don't think anything will happen soon though! Because we barely know each other1

 **Just as Mel was about to speak the bell rings for class to start.**

 **1 Hour Later**

 **After the bell rings I get everything organized and ready for tomorrows lessons. After that I packed up everything and left for home. As I was driving home I began thinking about what happened between me and Eddie. Is Mel right? Will there anything between me and Eddie?**

* * *

 **There you go a new chapter but a bit longer! I will try to update again tomorrow, but that will be shorter cause I don't have much time tomorrow, so I'm gonna post in the morning. But anyways see you again soon! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank marirosa1979 for reviewing and everyone else including the guests that have been taking there time to review my story! I completely forgot to post again. But here u go another chapter!**

* * *

 **Loren's POV**

 **Its been about 2 months since Eddie found out I could sing. Mel and I have met Eddie's friend Ian and we all have become close. Eddie and I have still had those moments, but just shook them off ignoring them. Anyways it's Friday night, and is also a long weekend, and I'm getting ready to go out to dinner with Mel, Eddie, Ian, Tyler, and Mel's brother Phil with his girlfriend Adriana. I shower, put on a black dress that goes down to mid-thigh, and also with black heels. I put on a bit of make up and red lipstick. Just as I finished getting ready I heard knock on the door. As I open the door I see Eddie there.**

 **Loren:** Hey!

 **Eddie:** Hey Loren! You look beautiful! **(Shocked)**

 **Loren:** Thanks **(Blushes)**

 **Eddie:** So are you ready to go?

 **Loren:** Ya! But where is everyone?

 **Eddie:** I told them I would pick you up from your house and meet them there.

 **Loren:** Oh okay lets get going then! We don't want to keep them waiting do we Mr. Duran?

 **Eddie:** No we do not Ms. Tate **(Says smiling)**

 **As I was about to open my door Eddie opens it for me and closes it when I get in. He starts drive and as we were driving we talked until we got to Rumor. Eddie jogged to the other side of the car to open the car door for me. As we walked in we saw everyone already at the table waiting for us, we walked to our table and sat down and began to order our food. As our food came we began to talk while eating.**

 **Phil:** So what are you guys planning to do for the long weekend?

 **Loren:** I'm not doing anything just hanging out at home.

 **Everybody else basically said what they were doing for the rest of the weekend. After dinner we said our goodbyes to each other, and went home. After Eddie parked the car in the driveway he walked me into my house.**

 **Eddie:** Well that was a good night! I hope you had a good time too!

 **Loren:** I did it was fun!

 **Eddie:** Well I better get going! Goodnight Loren!

 **Loren:** Goodnight Eddie!

 **I walked him to the door and before I closed the door he turns around and hugs me goodbye. After that we pull back and have a moment. But this one feels so much stronger than the other pauses we've had before. Suddenly I think I see him leaning in to kiss me, I'm probably just imagining it right? There's no way why he would want to kiss me. But suddenly I feel his lips on mine. The kiss was sweet, but as we kept kissing it became more passionate where I could feel this electric shock. As we pulled back I was about to say something, but cut me off.**

 **Eddie:** Listen before you say anything I've been wanting to do that since the first day I saw you in that parking lot. I think your beautiful, sweet, amazing, and definitely sexy and I want this with you.

 **Loren:** Listen I want this too! But only if we go slow in this.

 **Eddie:** We can go at any speed you want. You have the lead in this okay? But I want to take you on an official date tomorrow night. What do you say? Will you Loren Tate go out on a date with me tomorrow night?

 **Loren:** Yes! What time?

 **Eddie:** I'll pick you up from your house at 7?

 **Loren:** Perfect! See you then!

 **Eddie:** See you then!

 **After he said that he left. I closed the door and leaned my back against it, taking a deep breath then, brushing my fingertips over my lips. After that I took a shower and got dressed for bed. I then fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Loren's POV**

 **So after work today at school I got home and rested until it was time to get ready for my date with Eddie. After I was done I heard a knock on the door and saw it was Eddie.**

 **Eddie:** Hey Lo! You look beautiful!

 **Loren:** Thanks! You don't look bad yourself!

 **Eddie:** So are you ready to go?

 **Loren:** Yeah lets get going!

 **As I was about to open the car door Eddie opened it for me then went jogged over to the driver side and got in the car and pulled out of the driveway of my house. We got to the restaurant in about 20 minutes, Eddie opened the door for me and we went inside and got escorted to our table and sat down across from each other and ordered our food as we were waiting for our food we talked about random things (Sry too lazy to type down what they are talking about haha but its the usual like how she can't say lasagna, how they were when they were kids, and etc). After we were done with dinner, we went back to my house. I invited him and we sat down on th couch and talked for a bit more until it was time to go.**

 **Eddie:** Listen I should get going it's getting late and its a work night. I had a great time tonight we should do it again!

 **Loren:** Ya your right its getting late! Let me walk you out!

 **Eddie and I got up from the couch and walked to the door, before he left he gave me a kiss good night it was soft, romantic, and passionate. It wasn't long or anything just short after we pulled away he was about to walk down my porch stairs but turned around to face me. And then he kissed me again but this time was longer he asked for entrance with his tongue and I accepted then his tongue explored my mouth and then mine explored his. 5 minutes later we broke the kiss.**

 **Loren:** Wow! Haha!

 **Eddie:** Yeah that was amazing! I should get going! Goodnight Lo! See you tomorrow morning in school!

 **Loren:** Ya! Goodnight! Ill see you too! Bye!

 **Eddie:** Bye!

 **After Eddie left I went to go shower and get ready for bed and fell asleep.**

* * *

 **The Next Morning...**

 **I got up ate breakfast, showered, got dressed, and went to go get ready for work. I then left home and drove to work. I entered the building and went straight to my classroom and got ready for today's classes, after I finished I went to go see Mel so I opened the door that separates her room and my room and saw her sitting at her desk on her computer.**

 **Loren:** Hey Mel!

 **Melissa:** Hey! How was your date last night? I want to know every detail!

 **After I told Mel about my date she basically screamed in my ear, but I ignored it cause I was use to it. After she was doing freaking out we talked about other things like what we were teaching today, and what our plans were after work until the bell rang for first class. So we said goodbye to each other and began class.**

* * *

 **At Lunch...**

 **So I am eating lunch in my classroom today with Mel,because I have to look over some paper work and some things on the computer for class and meetings after school. But then that's when Mel said something to me.**

 **Melissa:** So when's your second date with Eddie?

 **Loren:** I don't know yet. He said he wants to go on a date again, but we haven't set it yet.

 **Melissa:** So is he a good kisser?

 **Loren:** Mel! You should know I don't kiss and tell!

 **Melissa:** So I take as a yes?

 **Loren:** Yes **(She says sighing in defeat)**

 **Mel:** I knew it!

 **After that we continued to eat lunch until the bell rang and Mel left to get ready for her class. Somewhere in between class when the students are working in groups, I get a knock on the door, I get up from my desk and see Eddie there.**

 **Loren:** Eddie? Hi what can I do for you?

 **Eddie:** Listen I'm out of big sheets of paper do you have any I could use for my class?

 **Loren:** Ya I probably have some in the closet in the back. Come follow me.

 **As Eddie and I walk to the back of the classroom I could see some stares from students looking up from their paperwork, but I still ignored them. When Eddie and I reached the closet I went to the way other side where the paper was, the closet was big probably a half of my classroom. I grabbed a stack of the paper and faced Eddie for him to take it, but instead he took it from me and put on the books on the shelf and kissed me. It's a good thing that the students can't see us, so I kissed him back. After a few minutes we pulled back and tried to get our breathing back to normal before we went back out there.**

 **Loren:** So was this the only reason you came here? **(I say giggling)**

 **Eddie:** Yep! Ya pretty much! But i did need the paper. **(Laughing)**

 **Loren:** Well here you go!

 **Eddie:** Thanks! So Friday what about that second date same time?

 **Loren:** Sounds great! Bye!

 **Eddie:** Bye!

 **We walked out of the closet and I walked him out of the classroom door and shut the door behind him. After that I went back to teaching for the rest of the day. After the whole school day was over I went home and ate dinner and went to sleep.**

* * *

 **Not sure if I'll do Eddie's POV maybe I'm not sure, because its so much work. But anyway there you go hopefully this chapter is long than the other ones, this chapter took me at least 3 hours to write. Anyways have a good week everybody!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So thank u for those who keep reviewing, but I need more to see if I should continue this story. And if so pls give me some ideas for what to write to put in the story, if u have any ideas pls PM me. Oh and I did another time jump SRY.**

* * *

 **Loren's POV**

 **So its been about 3 months since Eddie asked me on the second date. We have been going on many dates since then and he asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I accepted. So now it's my lunch break and I'm with Eddie in the music room eating and goofing around.**

 **Eddie:** Lo I want to show you a song.

 **Loren:** Okay! Yeah go ahead!

 **Eddie then got up from his chair and went to get his guitar and sat on the stool in front of me.**

 _ **("To the Moon and Back" By Luke Bryan)**_

 _Throught the dirt and the gravel_

 _Through the years and the miles_

 _Every road that you travelled_

 _Through the tears and smiles_

 _Through the clear and the muddy_

 _Through the thick and thin_

 _The quiet nights, the howling wind_

 _T_ _hrough the good and the ugly_

 _The blue and the black_

 _To the ends of the earth_

 _To the moon and back_

 _Through all of the words_

 _T_ _he mean and the kind_

 _Through the strings that unravel_

 _And the ties that bind_

 _From the crazy and the different_

 _To the more and the same_

 _From the coast is clear_

 _To a hurricane_

 _Yeah, I'll be right beside you_

 _On a roll or off the tracks_

 _To the ends of the Earth_

 _To the moon and back_

 _To the moon and back_

 _Through the bitter and the sweet_

 _The cold and the fire_

 _Lonely cotton sheets_

 _And the burning desire_

 _U_ _ntil our song is over_

 _Til the stars fade to black_

 _I'm gonna love you_

 _To the ends of the Earth_

 _To the moon and back_

 _Yeah, I'm gonna love you_

 _All the way to the moon and back_

 _To the moon and back_

 **Eddie:** Listen what I'm trying to say is that I love you

 **Tears were in my eyes. It's such a beautiful song he wrote for me.**

 **Loren:** I love you too!

 **After I said that I got up and crushed my lips on his. He put his guitar to the side and stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, while y hands were on his chest. We were so lost into the kiss that we didn't hear the bell ring. Eddie then lifted me up with my legs wrapped around his waist and put me on a desk. But a couple minutes later we pulled back, because we that students were coming.**

 **Loren:** I should go, I'm late for my class. **(Blushed shyly)**

 **Eddie:** Ya okay! So I'll call you?

 **Loren:** Totally! Love you!

 **Eddie:** Love you too!

 **I noticed he was about to kiss me on the lips goodbye, but I gave him a look making him realize students were watching us. So he kissed me on my forehead quickly. Then after that I quickly gathered my things and quickly ran to my classroom. When I got to my room I found Mel in between the doorway that separates my room and her room watching both classes. As I reached Mel I gave her a thank you look to her.**

 **Melissa:** Where the hell have you been? **(Says whispering)**

 **Loren:** I got caught up with something **(I say lying)**

 **Melissa:** Ya I bet. With who? Perhaps maybe Eddie?

 **Loren:** Maybe?

 **Melissa:** You were with Eddie weren't you?! I hope it was important, because you are 10 minutes late for your class to teach

 **Loren:** I know! I Know! Go you have to teach your class!

 **Melissa:** Fine! But I want all details though!

 **Loren:** Whatever!

 **After we were done I shut the door and began my class.**

* * *

 **There's another chapter! Remember to please REVIEW and PM me to give me some ideas, because I'm starting to get writers block. Anyways see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Here is another chapter! Please remember to review and give me some ideas. And also tell me if I should continue this story, bc I'm starting to get writers block. Well anyway here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Loren's POV**

 **So it's the day after Eddie told me he loved me. So I'm at home, because it's a weekend. I'm waiting for Mel, Adriana, Eddie, Ian, and Phil to come over my house to hangout. So while I'm watching TV I hear a knock the door and see everyone's here, the girls give me hugs and Ian, and Phil say hi to me. After that Eddie comes in and gives me a peck on the lips. After that we all sit down on the couch, a chair, or even the floor and goof around with each other. While we were talking Mel comes up with the idea to play Truth or Dare, so we all said yes to play of course.**

 **Melissa:** Now whatever they ask or tell you, you have to do it. Deal?

 **Everyone else said deal.**

 **Melissa:** So who's going first?

 **No one said anything**

 **Loren:** You can I guess since no one said anything

 **Melissa:** Okay! So Eddie truth or dare? This is gonna be good!

 **Eddie:** Dare **(Says curious)**

 **Melissa:** I dare you to run around the block naked while screaming!

 **Loren:** Mel!

 **Eddie:** I can't do that!

 **Melissa:** What a dare is a dare and you said deal! So strip it down!

 **Eddie did as told. He first took off his shirt, and the girls and just store at his very muscular chest. I never knew he had that much muscles, but those abs! Oh my! I just want to touch them! anyways after everyone was done drooling over Eddies chest, he then took off his shoes and then unbuckled his belt followed by unzipping his jeans. Before he slid them down he said something.**

 **Eddie:** I cant believe you making me do this Mel.

 **After he said that he shot me a look saying I'm sorry, and I returned its an okay look. after that he slid down his pants And then everyone's eyes grew wide when we saw his bulge after that he pulled down his boxers. And quickly got his shirt and covered his member and butt.**

 **Eddie:** Come on Mel what if I get seen by students or something!

 **Melissa:** You agreed that a dare is a dare! And besides even if you do see students then run faster!

 **Then everyone just laughed, and after that Eddie dropped his shirt and walked up to the door followed by everyone we then opened the door and he ran as fast as he could around the block with us waiting on the front lawn, and Mel said something to me.**

 **Melissa:** Wow I never knew he was that sexy looking without any clothes

 **Loren:** Mel! That's my boyfriend your talking about right there!

 **Melissa:** What I mean no one can deny it even you!

 **Adriana:** She does have a point Lo!

 **Loren:** Okay yes! I admit it! He is sexy without clothes.

 **Melissa:** See I knew it!

 **After 10 minutes of waiting Eddie came back running away from a few girls a couple of them were students and the others were just women chasing him, as he made it to the door to my house he went inside with us following him.**

 **Eddie:** I am not EVER doing that again! **(He says panting while he puts on his clothes)**

 **We then all laugh at him, after he was fully clothed I asked anyone if they wanted anything to drink. As I was about to go into the kitchen to get them Eddie told me that he'd help get them, and then walked into the kitchen with me. As we reached the kitchen he said something to me.**

 **Eddie:** I'm sorry that you had to see me naked before we got to "you know"

 **Loren:** Oh Eddie it's fine I understand you got dared to do that!

 **Eddie:** You sure?

 **Loren:** Yes I am sure!

 **Eddie:** Your the best.

 **After he said that it was followed by a sweet, soft, passionate kiss that soon turned into a rough wild one where our tongues are fight each other. Eddies hands traveled from my waist to my butt, then I moaned. After that, he lifted me up and sat me on the counter while kissing me, I wrapped me legs around his torso making him come closer to me closing the space between us. He then trailed kisses from my lips to my mouth and started kissing my neck and caused me to moan again, I then pulled him back up to my lips and started kissing his lips again, whenever we kissed I felt electricity everywhere. After a while of this we were soon** **interrupted by someone and cause me and eddie to pull back from each other but then making us stare into each others eyes.**

 **Melissa:** Hey lovebirds!

 **We looked over and saw everyone staring at us with smirks and grins on their faces, I could feel my cheeks burning so I dug my face into the crook of Eddies neck.**

 **Melissa:** What happened to our drinks?

 **Eddie:** We kinda got caught up in something.

 **Ian:** Ya we see that mate!

 **Causing all of them to laugh, after that everyone got their own drinks THEMSELVES and went back into the living room. After that we all forgotten about truth or dare and watched TV or movies for a little bit. After a while everyone left except for Eddie.**

 **Eddie:** So do you want to pick up where we left off before?

 **Loren:** Only if you want to.

 **Eddie:** Of course I would!

 **After he said that he crashed his lips on mine and laid me down on the couch with our tongues wrestling each other. I slipped my hands up his shirt stroking his chest then taking off his shirt with him doing the same to me, before I knew it we were then lost in a sea of sheets.**

* * *

 **There you go another chapter! Please remember to review and PM me some ideas for the story I'm getting writers block. And I'm still deciding whether I should do the other characters POV's, but anyways have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry I am updating this really late! I have been very busy, and besides I have had writers block for a while. But anyways I'm back and enjoy! *SPOILER* There will be a roller coaster for Eddie and Loren to ride on. And here it goes another chapter!**

* * *

 **Loren's POV**

 _ **The Next Morning...**_

 **When I woke up I felt arms wrapped around me and realized it was Eddie. Then the memories of last night came to me. Last night was full of so much passion, love, lust, and just like the whole package of what I imaged love would be, suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a voice.**

 **Eddie:** I could get use to getting up like this every morning **(He says pulling me closer)**

 **Loren:** Me too, but unfortunately have to get ready for work

 **Eddie:** Uh fine, but will you take a shower with me **(He says kissing me from my shoulder up to my neck)**

 **Loren:** Fine but no funny business

 **Right after I said that he lifted me up and walked to the bathroom carrying me. After our long "shower" we both got dressed and ate breakfast together.**

 **Loren:** So I'll see you at work?

 **Eddie:** Ya see you there

 **We were finished eating we both left the house and drove to school separately, because he had his own car with him when he was over at my house. When I got to the building I went directly to my classroom and got ready and organized for my first class after I was done I had some time left and went to go see Mel. I went to her classroom and saw she wasn't there so I went to Ian's classroom to see if she was there. Ian teaches science class, and has been teaching a bit longer than me. When I reached his classroom I saw something I thought I'd never see...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I saw Mel and Ian in a very intense make out session on a desk.**

 **Loren:** Uchum!

 **After I did that they quickly pulled away and looked at me with red blushes on their faces.**

 **Mel:** Hey Lo! How's your morning? **(Acting clueless)**

 **Loren:** Uh Mel shouldn't I be asking you that? How's your morning so far?

 **Mel:** Uh...I..Uh...? **(Stuttering)**

 **Just as I was about to say something the bell rang signaling that first period started, I said goodbye to Ian and Mel and quickly went back to my class.**

 **Eddie's POV**

 **When I started teaching my first class today I saw the same girls who chased me down the street when I was dare the other day. And I hoped they would really recognize me, but I guess I jinxed myself, because they recognized me.**

 **Amy:** Hey! you looked great yesterday! It was good to see you!

 **Linda:** Ya I never knew I would see my music teacher outside on the streets naked!

 **The third girl who was also with them chasing me down street whistled at me. The rest of the student were laughing, some had confusion on their faces, and some had a shocked expression on their face too. I felt so embarrassed in front of my students. After the whole chasing me down the street thing I started my music lesson.**

* * *

 **Loren's POV**

 **So I'm sitting here in the teachers lounge eating lunch with Mel.**

 **Loren:** So Mel what's going on with you and Ian?

 **Mel:** What are you talking about? Nothing is going on between us.

 **Loren:** Mel stop acting dumb I totally walked in while you and Ian were making out

 **Mel:** Okay you want to know I don't really know what's going on okay? That was basically our first kiss, but I hope it leads to more.

 **Loren:** Oh. Look Mel I'm sorry okay I didn't mean to seem pushy on you okay?

 **Mel:** It's okay Lo. Besides if this ever happened to me I would probably do the same thing to you.

 **Loren:** Ya your probably right

 **We then both laughed and then continued to eat lunch while talking about other random things that came to mind.**

* * *

 **It was the end of the day and I was finishing up my last class. The classes today were pretty good, none of the girls recognized me from when Eddie got dared to run down the street naked luckily.**

 **Loren:** So everyone remember... **(The bell rings which means dismissal)**

 **Loren:** So everyone remember the essay that is due tomorrow and the test is Friday. Have a good day everyone!

 **After I said that everyone was starting to leave. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my phone and saw I got a text from Eddie saying he'll meet me in the main office waiting for me so he can walk me out. I hen quickly organize my things and grab my bag and put its strap over my shoulder and grab my jacket without putting it on. I then say bye to Mel and start walking down to the main office. And then soon enough I reached the main office.**

 **Eddie:** Hey! How was your day?

 **Loren:** Good! Yours?

 **Eddie:** Lets just say I was recognized

 **Loren:** You were recognized by those girls **(I say laughing)**

 **Eddie:** Anyways it's a bit chilly outside **(Changing the subject)**

 **Loren:** Really it said it was supposed to be nice out **(I say trying to juggle my bag while trying to put on my jacket)**

 **Eddie:** Here let me help you

 **He took my bag and put it on a chair that was against the wall, and took my jacket. He told me to turn around and he put it on me and faced me to zipper it. After that he pecked me on the lips. I then grabbed my bag and we began to walk out but was stopped when a blonde entered the building staring at us, and that's when Eddie froze too. Then the woman started walking towards us and that's when Eddie talked to me.**

 **Eddie:** Loren just know that I'm so sorry.

 **I was then confused why he said that. When the blonde reached us there was silence between Eddie and this woman.**

 **Eddie:** Chloe... What are you doing here?

 **Chloe:** I am here to speak to you. But I wouldn't be here unless you'd return my phone calls.

 **Chloe:** Hi. I'm Chloe Duran **(sticking her hand out to shake mine, but I don't shake it)**

 **Loren:** Duran?

 **Chloe:** And you must be the one who's screwing my husband?

* * *

 **Alright well that's it! And Chloe's back! But she in this she did not lie about her past or anything, and her name is gonna be really Chloe. Anyways there's another chapter! Please remember to REVIEW, PM, and give me ideas! I'll try to update again soon! So thank u and have a goodnight!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I am updating early, because I am excited to get the big storm going. And I am updating early, because I don't want you guys to wait like you had to before. So everyone ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Previously On HighSchool**

 **Chloe:** Hi. I'm Chloe Duran **(She says sticking her hand out, but I don't shake it**

 **Loren:** Duran? **(I say with confusion and shock)**

 **Chloe:** And you must be the one who must be screwing my husband?

* * *

 **Loren's POV**

 **I was shocked that Eddie has a wife he's never really told me anything about his past instead of his childhood. I am starting to think that everything he said to me was a lie like when he tells me he loves me, I'm beautiful, and when we slept together.**

 **Loren:** Eddie I think i'm gonna leave

 **Eddie:** No Loren please don't go! We can talk about this!

 **Loren:** No we don't okay! Because what you have to do is talk to your wife!

 **With that said I left I grabbed my things and left the school building. Once I got in my car I just sat there and let the tears flow down. After a couple of minutes I started to drive home.**

* * *

 **Eddie's POV**

 **This whole situation sucks. I know I never told Loren about my past, and I feel so sorry about it, but I know I'm sorry won't cut it.**

 **Chloe:** So who was she?

 **Eddie:** Just tell me what you have to say and leave

 **Chloe:** Listen I know what I did to you in NYC, but please I think we should work out our marriage so we do't have to go through a divorce.

 **Eddie:** Absolutely not! I am not forgiving you for what you did! I want a divorce which what should've been done 3 years ago!

 **Chloe:** Come on Eddie please I don't think either of us want to go through papers!

 **Eddie:** I'll think about it okay! I will think about it!

 **Chloe:** What are you gonna say to whatever her name is?

 **Eddie:** You mean Loren? AndI don't know what I'm gonna tell her. How is your teaching in NYC?

 **Chloe:** Good! Teaching freshmen this year has been pretty good!

 **After our tiny chat we both left separately and I went home and she went wherever she was staying. I began to think what just happened. I am trying again with my wife, and I basically cheated on Loren. God my life is so screwed up right now. I am gonna see how long this Chloe and me thing will last. When I got home I tried calling Loren, but she declined my call after the first ring, I kept trying to call and call, but she wouldn't pick up. After trying to call her multiple times I ate dinner and went to bed trying to sleep off the rest of the day.**

* * *

 **Loren's POV**

 _ **The Next Morning**_

 **When I opened my eyes I immediately closed them hoping that this was a dream. I really don't feel like facing Eddie today at all. But I suck it up and get ready for work and leave. Once I get to the school I quickly get to Mel's room to tell her what's happening.**

 **Loren:** Mel I seriously need to talk to you about Eddie!

 **Mel:** Okay! What is it?

 **Loren:** Yesterday when Me and Eddie were leaving a woman named Chloe came in and it turns out he has a wife

 **Mel:** What seriously! What are you gonna do?

 **Loren:** I don't know! But I think I'm gonna avoid him for a while I really don't feel like seeing him today at all

 **Mel:** Do whatever u want to do okay? But please remember that you have to talk to him at some point. Okay?

 **Loren:** Yes Mel I know! Listen I got to go the bell is gonna ring soon okay?

 **Mel:** Ya okay!

 **Loren:** Anyways I am ordering lunch from the place down the street want anything?

 **Mel:** Sure just get me a salad. Here I got 10$ for half of the total okay? **(She hands me 10$)**

 **Loren:** Ya I'm gonna have it delivered her so then someone from staff can bring it up for us okay?

 **Mel:** Ya sounds good! See you at lunch!

 **Loren:** Ya see ya!

 **After I leave here room I drop off our money for lunch downstairs. After that I go back upstairs and the bell rings and I teach my first class.**

* * *

 _ **4th Period, 10 minutes before lunch.**_

 **The morning was very slow. Right now I was somewhere in the middle of my lesson until I got a knock on the door so I finished what I was saying to the students and walked to the door to answer it and shockingly see someone I didn't think I'd see.**

 **Eddie:** Hey

 **Loren:** Hi what are you doing here?

 **Eddie:** I was here to bring your lunch from the delivery guy who stopped by at the office. And I was called to bring this up to you.

 **Loren:** Oh well thank you. you can set it on my desk.

 **I walked him to my desk and he put the bag of food on the desk. After he turned to me and looked me in the eyes, all I could see was sadness and guilt.**

 **Eddie:** We have to talk about what happened yesterday **(He says whispering)**

 **Loren:** No I don't want to talk about yesterday

 **Eddie:** Come on Loren please?

 **Loren:** Fine you want to talk! Talk about how you lied to me about basically almost everything you said to me, and plus that you were married this whole time! **(I said a little too loud)**

 **I looked around and saw everyone was looking at us. So I turned around from everyone and faced Eddie again.**

 **Loren:** Listen I can't talk about this right now I have a class to teach and you should go

 **Eddie:** Fine! But Lo seriously we need to talk!

 **After he said that I didn't answer I walked him to the door at let him out. Right after he left the bell rang signaling it was lunch. As everyone was leaving I sat down at my desk getting out the food Mel and I ordered. A second later Mel came through the door and sat in a student desk while I sat behind mine and we began eating.**

 **Loren:** You'd never guess who brought up the food today

 **Mel:** Oh who?

 **Loren:** Eddie

 **Mel:** What happened?

 **I told Mel about everything that happened between me and Eddie today after that we slowly got off the subject while eating. Time past and the bell rang signaling 5th period. In the middle of class I ran out of copies so I asked Mel if she could watch my class while I ran to go make more copies. When I reached the printer room I pressed the 'copy' button. While I was waiting someone came in, someone who I didn't expect to see again.**

 **Chloe:** Hey...La...Loren! Right?

 **Loren:** Ya that's me. What are you doing in here?

 **Chloe:** I work here now! Didn't you here? **(She says smiling)**

 **Loren:** No I didn't. **(I say truthfully)** Welcome! **(I said lying with a fake smile**

 **Chloe:** Did you hear me and Eddie are trying our marriage again? **(She says with a big smile on her face)**

 **Loren:** That's great for you two! **(I said lying again)**

 **I then noticed my copies were done so I grabbed them and left without saying anything. I got back to my classroom and I could tell Mel saw something wrong with me, because she gave me a look. I thanked her watching my class, and then I went back to teaching for the rest of the day. After a long day of this 'Eddie thing' I just need at least a drink so I had a glass of red and ate dinner, then went to bed to wait for whatever else my life has up for me tomorrow.**

* * *

 **So that's it I hope you guys all enjoyed! I don't really know when I'll update again, but hopefully soon before Thanksgiving. But anyways please remember to REVIEW, PM, and give me some ideas. Anyways that it tonight everyone! Goodnight**


	11. Chapter 11

**So just for people who feel bad for Loren I promise u guys it'll get better for Leddie! Also I'm planning on making this story at least 30 chapters. So here's another update enjoy!**

* * *

 **Loren's POV**

 **Its the day after I found out Chloe started working at the school. I am at my desk before class starts and start to think why is this happening to me? What did I ever do wrong for this? My mind was interrupted by the bell which was followed by students flowing into the classroom.**

* * *

 **Eddie's POV**

 **Still deciding whether I make my marriage work or go with the divorce and try have a future with Loren. I have to talk to her today or something at some point. This situation is very screwed up! As I was playing guitar in the music room Ian walked in the room.**

 **Eddie:** Don't you have a class right now?

 **Ian:** No I don't I have meetings today and they start second period, So have you thought about what your gonna do about Loren? Or your wife?

 **Eddie:** How do you know about that?

 **Ian:** Eddie I'm dating Mel. Mel as in Loren's very best friend, practically sisters that share every single thing to each other. And I even know and hear what they talk about.

 **Eddie:** Fair enough! But Ian I really don't know okay? I have to talk to Loren though. I think I want to try and make my marriage work, but I don't want to break Loren's heart.

 **Ian:** Listen I love Loren and together, but do whatever you feel you need to do okay? She might understand...Or not?

 **Eddie:** Thanks Ian! **(I say sarcastically)**

 **After that Ian leaves and the bell rings for second block and get ready for the class.**

* * *

 **Loren's POV**

 **(Feel like skipping to the end of the day after work). The rest of the day went by quickly, I saw Eddie at lunch talking to Chloe, but he was glancing at me most of time while he was talking to her. My plan is to talk to him so after I got out of work I went home and changed out of my work clothes and got in jeans and a shirt. After I got in my car and drove to Eddie's house. As I was driving in the driveway I saw him sitting on the front porch with a beer. I parked my car and got out and walked up the stairs of his porch and stood in front of him.**

 **Loren:** Hi

 **Eddie:** Hi

 **Loren:** We need to talk

 **Eddie:** I know

 **Loren:** Listen I don't know what happened between you and Chloe but-

 **Eddie:** She cheated on me

 **Loren:** What? But with who? I'm so sorry if I'm being nosy and really pushy

 **Eddie:** Loren! Stop! Okay? It's alright you need answers. And she cheated on me with my best friend Tyler.

 **Loren:** I'm sorry Eddie

 **Eddie:** It's not your fault Loren

 **Loren:** Listen I just wan to know something okay?

 **Eddie:** Sure what is it?

 **Loren:** What was I to you?... The girl you screwed to get over being screwed?

 **Eddie:** You were like coming up for fresh air... It was like I was drowning and you saved me.

 **Hearing him say those words were I don't know couldn't think of anything to say, hopefully he knows I didn't ignore those words he has said to me.**

 **Loren:** Listen if you want to try and make your marriage work with Chloe its okay. But your choice... Its simple you choose me or choose her? Which one is it?

 **Eddie:** Loren...Look I am really sorry okay? But I wanna try and make my marriage work okay?

 **Loren:** It's okay Eddie. Just if we get back together again? Please don't leave me.

 **Eddie:** Your basically the love of my life... I can never leave you

 **After hearing him say those words I felt tears welled in my eyes but kept them down. Shortly after there was an awkward silence.**

 **Loren:** Listen I have to go I have many papers to grade before the term ends Friday okay? And it's getting late.

 **Eddie:** Ya okay. Just get home safe okay?

 **Loren:** Okay

 **After that I started walking to my car, but was stopped.**

 **Eddie:** Loren!... Wait! **(He says while walking up to me)**

 **Loren:** What is it?

 **Eddie:** Thank you. Okay?

 **After he said that I got into my car and backed out of his driveway. As I was driving on the road I had tears streaming down my face but didn't sob.** **When I got home I ate, after I took a showered and let all of my tears flow, I know I'm probably acting like a cry baby, but still it hurts. After my shower I went to bed.**

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 **I'm sitting here eating lunch with Mel in my classroom. I know she will bring up Eddie.**

 **Mel:** So how was your talk with Eddie yesterday?

 **Loren:** He says he want to try and make his marriage work with Chloe.

 **Mel:** What! Why?

 **Loren:** I don't know Mel. Probably because he doesn't want to go through all of the paperwork and wants to try again?

 **Me and Mel kept going back an forth until lunch was done. I then cleaned up and started my last class of the day, because I don't have any classes last block so I get to leave an hour earlier.**

* * *

 ** _In The Office_**

 **After my last class I gathered my stuff and as I was checking out of the office I saw a guy. He looked muscular, black hair, he also had a bit of scruff, and was very handsome. the man then walked towards me.**

 **Man:** Hey

 **Loren:** Hi

 **Man:** I was wondering... If you would like to-

 **Suddenly he was cut off by Eddie who punched him in the face.**

 **Loren:** What the hell! And who was that?!

 **Eddie:** Tyler

 **After he said Principal Madsen came out of his office**

 **Jake:** What did you do? Eddie go back to your class! And Loren go where your supposed to go!

 **After he said that he helped Tyler and I quickly hurried out to my car and drove home. When I got home there wasn't much to do so I started writing a new song...(Sorry couldn't think of a song just use your imagination). After I was done writing I looked at the time and realized it was late, and went to bed.**

* * *

 **Eddie's POV**

 **I am sitting on the couch watching TV, well not really watching TV just staring into space. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and I got up and opened it and saw Chloe there.**

 **Chloe:** Hi

 **Eddie:** How did you find out where I live?

 **Chloe:** Eddie, you aren't that hard to find

 **Eddie:** Okay then what do you need?

 **Chloe:** Have you figured out what you want to do?

 **Eddie:** Yes, and I want to try this again **(I say while I grab both of her hands)**

 **Chloe:** Are you sure?

 **Eddie:** Yes I'm sure.

 **After I said that I leaned in and kissed her. I didn't feel the electricity that I feel with Loren. I push it off to the side and pin her to the wall . She wraps her legs around me and I walk upstairs and laid her down.**

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

 **Eddie's POV**

 **I woke up 2 hours earlier than I usually do and got up and went down stairs and made coffee. I sat down on the couch and drank my coffee and was lost in my thoughts. Last night was great, but wasn't what I felt with Loren. With Loren I felt intimacy, passion, and love, and with Chloe I didn't really feel anything, but a little bit of intimacy. God feelings, relationships, commitments are hard.**

* * *

 **Okay so there's the end of the chapter! I was gonna do another POV of Loren, but I didn't want to make it too long as it already is. So I hope you guys enjoyed. And yes I used some Grey's Anatomy stuff in the story such as the stuff Eddie said to Loren, and the whole wife thing. It may seem I'm copying, but I' gonna do it differently than the show other than some of the things they say, and the whole 'Eddie has a wife thing'. Okay so PLEASE, REVIEW, SEND ME IDEAS, AND FOLLOW/LIKE! Anyways have a goodnight everyone! And I'll try to update again soon!**


	12. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I am thinking of ending this story, I am probably gonna star a new story today or something soon. I am ending it because I want to start over and do something a bit fresh


End file.
